Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to information handling systems and, more particularly, to a composite plastic display cover for information handling systems.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Advancements in packaging design have reduced both the weight and thickness of information handling systems. In particular, components included in displays of portable information handling systems, such as laptops, notebooks, and tablet form factors, are the object of efforts to reduce weight and thickness, without compromising structural strength. Specifically, display covers are rapidly becoming a primary interface between a user and a portable information handling system. Often referred to as a ‘cover glass’ because of the glass base material used, display covers are also subject to optical performance attributes, such as supporting high resolution displays, high brightness, excellent color reproduction, as well as supporting touch functionality.
As overall weight of portable information handling systems decreases, the weight contribution of display covers made of glass has come under increased scrutiny by product designers. Although reducing the thickness of a display cover made of glass will reduce weight, an undesirable reduction in structural rigidity may also occur with thinner display covers. Additionally, newer designs of information handling systems involving integration of various user interface elements are appearing and are affecting display cover performance. Display covers may now include features such as color bezels, protrusions, holes, or other mounting structures for buttons or other electronic devices, such as cameras and microphones. Such features may introduce localized stress concentrations that may lead to undesirable early failure of display covers, often in the form of cracks or fractures.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an improved design and a correspondingly improved manufacturing method for display covers in an information handling system that yields lightweight yet sufficiently robust display covers.